Edward Lino
Edward Lino (Bensonhurst, Brooklyn April 12th 1942 - November 6 1990, Brighton Beach, Brooklyn) was a Sicilian-American capo in the Gambino crime family. He was also a cousin of Bonanno crime family capo Frank Lino. Biography Edward Lino was related by marriage to Genovese crime family mob associates Carmine Consalvo and Francis Consalvo who were brothers that worked with Genovese Boss Vincent Gigante. Carmine and Francis were the uncles to Edward's wife Anna Menino-Lino. He is a brother of Bonanno crime family capo Robert Lino, Sr. and uncle of Bonanno crime family capo Robert Lino, Jr. He was the father of one daughter named Danielle, Christopher and Vincent who he had fathered with Anna. He also has two sons Edward Jr and Thomas from a previous marriage. Murder of Paul Castellano and Promotion Edward Lino was a close friend of John Gotti, who he helped to murder Gambino crime family boss Paul Castellano and his Underboss Thomas Bilotti as he was exiting his Lincoln Town Car outside Sparks Steak House on December 16th 1985. Edward was an influential force in the Gambino family. Edward Lino was promoted to Capo in 1986 as a reward for his role in the murder of Paul Castellano. Lino was involved in the skimming of money from school bus companies in the new york area. On August 29, 1988, John Gotti asked Edward Lino to organize the murder of Gambino Associate and Rat Wilfred Johnson. Lino hired Bonnano hitmen Thomas Pitera and Vincent Giattino to kill Johnson to avoid bringing heat on the Gambino crime family. Thomas Pitera and Vincent "Kojack" Giattino ambushed Wilfred Johnson as he walked to his car and shot him to death. Johnson had been a close associate of Gambino crime family boss John Gotti since the two of them had been petty burglars and thieves. Johnson had also served as a driver to Gotti. In 1985, Gotti discovered that Johnson had been a government informant since 1966. Pitera murdered Johnson as a favor to Gotti. Mafia cop execution On November 6, 1990, Edward Lino was shot nine times as he sat in his 1990 Mercedes S-Class on a service road leading onto the Belt Parkway near Brighton Beach, Brooklyn by NYPD Detectives Louis Eppolito and Stephen Caracappa. They pulled him over at the side of the road under the guise of a traffic stop and killed him, his car was still in drive on the automatic gearbox when he was shot so the car rolled into the bushes. The two corrupt detectives murdered Lino on orders of the Underboss of the rival Lucchese crime family, Anthony Casso, as a message to John Gotti for the unsanctioned murder of his former boss and Lucchese ally, Paul Castellano. People Murdered by Edward Lino Order: No.Name/Rank/Affiliation/When/Involvement/Reason 1.Paul Castellano/Boss/Gambino Crime Family/December 16th 1985/Personal/ Lino was a hitman, Castellano was killed because he was unpopular and because Gotti wanted to become boss. 2.Thomas Bilotti/Underboss/Gambino Crime Family/December 16th 1985/Personal/ Lino was a hitman, Bilotti was killed because he was unpopular and because he was Castellano's Bodyguard. 3.Wilfred Johnson/Associate/Gambino Crime Family/August 29th 1988/Organised the murder on behalf of John Gotti/ Johnson was murdered because he was an informant. Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Gotti Faction Category:Gambino Capos Category:Murdered Mobsters